Complex Puzzles
by Cherokee Bonnefoy-Jones
Summary: When the others are going against Noa, Ishizu finds comfort in talking to Ryo, even if he is in a comatose state. Goes a little past Battle City.


Princess Atemna: Okay, there are not enough IshizuxRyo fics in the world. This is when Ry was out cold and everyone was dealing with Noa. Malik won't even show up in this! I'm personally making sure of that. Anyways, R&R!

Note: **'Isis talking'**

* * *

Ishizu watched as Ryo laid in bed motionless. He'd been like that ever since the duel with Malik(hey,I said he wouldn't show up! Never said I wouldn't mention him!). Oddly enough, she'd taken to talking out loud, even if he couldn't hear her. "If everyone re-experiences the worst moment in their lives, then what's yours?" she asked quietly. "I know mine would be when Malik first appeared, and Isis' would be when Bakura left her, but I want to know why you're so distant from the others. They're your friends, but you act like an outsider around them. Almost as if you've gone through the worst things imaginable."

She was quiet for some time before she heard Isis. **'You are starting to have feelings for him, aren't you?'** she asked. "I am. He's such a mystery; a puzzle to be solved. I just wish I knew him a little better." **'Funny, isn't, since that is how everyone else has that same thought about the Pharaoh?' **"It is. But you can't help but think that about Ryo."

By now curiosity was starting to get the best of Ishizu Ishtar as she once again looked at the pill bottle on the night stand. Picking it up, she saw that it was a prescription of some sort. Sadly, due to her lack of medical knowledge, she didn't know what it was for. As she sat there looking at the pill bottle, the doctor came in. "Still nothing from Mr. Kaiba or the others that left with him. And how's Ryo?" he asked. "The same. Doctor, could you tell me what these pills are for?" "Of course, Miss Ishtar," he said while taking the bottle from her. "Well, this boy does have more problems than what I've been told. These are for severe medical depression. Must have been some sort of childhood trauma, poor kid. I'll go and check on the others now, Miss Ishtar." "Of course. And thank you." "Glad I could satisfy the curiosity." Then he was gone.

**'Childhood trauma? Ishizu, I know you want to know, so just find out,'** the yami told her. "No. That would be direct violation of Ryo's privacy. I would rather have him tell me than getting the answer for myself. Besides, I want him to trust me." **'Now that is what sets you apart from past owners of the Items and puts you in the same place as most of the new Holders. Your want for trust and understanding. How you want to know a person instead of forcing yourself into their past. Besides, there is no one _worse_ at those kinds of things than Bakura,'** the Priestess stated bluntly. "But he wasn't always that way," she reminded her. Isis only nodded and sat beside Ryo, her hand over his head, as if that would bring back his and her love's souls. "You can bring him back again, right?" **'Not when Ryo's soul isn't there to balance out his. Things have become even more complicated than ever.' **

A Week Later

School. The last place she'd imagined going. Oddly enough, it was the head of her office in Cairo that had suggested she go to school like normal teens her age. Little did he know that some of them just weren't normal. Some were complex puzzles, too challenging for those who didn't know how to go about solving them. Some were people who desperately needed a friend to talk with and let into their lives.

"Seriously? Dad, if you're joking then I'm changing the lock next time you come over." Everyone was looking at Ryo as he spoke to his father over the phone. Everyone being the entire class plus Odion who had brought Ishizu's forgotten lunch_. "Mr. Bakura, would you hurry and put away that phone_?" Ms. Chou hissed while tapping a ruller against the podium. "Sorry, Ms. Chou, but my sister just woke up from her coma. It won't happen again, I promise," he said while turning off the phone. Oddly, this was the one day he'd forgotten to turn it off. He looked ahead of him and saw Ishizu smile. It wasn't much, but it helped to have a friend to share something that big with. And Ryo thought she was just that sort of friend.


End file.
